


Bound by Her Entanglements

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Drugs, F/F, Gentle Sex, Heartbreak, Joan gets a motorcycle and Jodie is HERE for it, Jodie gets arrested, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Power Play, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Vera arrives at Wentworth in the middle of Joan's night shift and tries her hand at the art of seduction. Jodie indulges one of her role play fantasies, and Joan whisks Jodie away for a weekend to celebrate her birthday. Upon their return, Joan meets Vera for drinks, but is beginning to doubt her relationship with her deputy as she falls more deeply in love with Jodie. And in the last chapter, we learn why Jodie gets arrested.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Acquiescence [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old fashioned Freakytits sex in this first chapter. Enjoy ;)

A few weeks later, Governor Ferguson sat at her desk, sliding her yellow pencils into pristine order. Jodie and her mum had moved back to their home the week prior, and while she was sad to see Jodie go, there was a part of her that was relieved. The lovers behaved themselves since Lisa was home most evenings, but both of them were growing anxious, as their intense love was getting increasingly difficult to hide. While Joan stood by her conviction that Jodie was better off without her abusive father, it was excruciating spending so much time with his grieving wife and daughter, hearing them wonder aloud why he ended his life. Her guilt was becoming too much to bear. She had begun spending more time with Vera to get away from it, and while she felt a deep connection to both Jodie and Vera, that was getting harder to manage as well. She looked up at the clock: 4am. Three more hours to go. She typically wasn’t a fan of night shifts, but she had been struggling with being in her apartment alone at night ever since her nightmare remembering Alexei’s death. With a heavy sigh, she began unpinning her hair and releasing her jet black waves from the confines of her tight bun. She was starting to get a headache, and she expected to spend the remainder of her shift alone in her office.

She jumped slightly as she heard a light knock at the door. “Come in,” she called hesitantly. Vera opened the door with a cute smile on her face. “Hi Governor,” she said sweetly. Joan’s lips curled into a smile. “Why Deputy, while I admire punctuality, it appears you’re three hours early for your morning shift,” she teased. “Oh, am I?” Vera feigned. “Hmm, well I had a rather interesting dream Governor...it was very distracting. I couldn’t get back to sleep, so…” she trailed flirtatiously. “Ah,” Joan smirked. “Care to enlighten me on what your dream was about?” she teased. Vera smiled and unbuttoned her coat. “Well, it was quite a thrilling dream actually. I was a prisoner, locked up somewhere that looks a little like this. I had gotten in trouble, and the Governor demanded to see me in her office,” she bit her lip and allowed her coat to drop to the floor. Joan’s cunt tightened as her eyes travelled along Vera’s body. Her lover wore a white corset with matching lace panties, garters, and stockings. Joan had never seen her little mouse in this number before. She stood up from her desk and circled her prey, her fingers aching to mark Vera’s skin with light pink scratches. She towered over Vera and lifted her chin with a single finger. “It sounds like you were quite a bad girl in this dream. Tell me, what sort of discipline did this Governor use to  _ correct _ your naughty behaviour?” she purred. Vera’s clit throbbed as her raven-haired lover grazed her fingernails down her throat and chest. “Well, she gave me a spanking...she forced me to pleasure her...and then she fucked me on her desk. But the interesting part of this dream was that after she had punished me, she still seemed frustrated,” Vera said with a twinkle in her eye. “And why’s that my dear?” Joan inquired with a mischievous grin. “Because I  _ liked _ it,” Vera whispered seductively. 

Joan grabbed a handful of Vera’s hair and pulled her into an aggressive kiss. Her little mouse was offering herself on a silver platter, and Joan couldn’t resist Vera’s newfound desire to please her through submission. Vera melted into the kiss and threw her arms around Joan’s neck. Joan abruptly pulled away and led Vera to the couch by her hair. She sat down and forcefully laid Vera across her lap. “You’re a dirty slut, you know that?” she rasped as she ran her strong hand along the curve of Vera’s ass. Vera’s breath caught as Joan gave her a hard squeeze. “Little Deputy whore...showing up in the middle of the night dressed like this, practically begging your superior to fuck you” she murmured as she yanked Vera’s lacey panties down. “Oh Joan…” Vera whispered, hot with arousal. Joan spanked her hard, “you will address me as Governor. Is that clear?” she growled. “Yes Governor,” Vera gasped as Joan spanked her once more. “Good girl…” Joan smiled wickedly. She ran her finger up and down Vera’s wet slit, her cunt tightening as she felt how slick her Deputy was. She spanked her again, leaving a shimmer of Vera’s essence on her toned ass. “Already so wet for me...you truly have no self-control, do you Vera?” she purred. She spanked her again. “No Governor, no self control…” Vera whimpered. Joan spanked her a few more times, admiring the flush of pink that decorated her lover’s backside. “Get up. You will kneel under my desk. You have 10 minutes to make me come. Failure to do so will earn you another punishment. Understood?” she taunted. Vera nodded enthusiastically, “yes Ms. Ferguson,” she said. She got up and sat on her knees underneath Joan’s desk. Joan quickly took off her pants and knickers and stepped back into her shoes. She knew Vera loved the look of her strong legs in black heels. She sat in her chair and spread her legs to welcome her loyal deputy’s wanting mouth. Vera plunged her tongue into Joan’s wet slit and explored every delicious part of her. Joan bit her lip and tossed her head back, trying to silence her moans. “It looks like you don’t have the best self-control either, do you Governor?” Vera teased. Joan grabbed her hair and yanked her neck back. Vera squealed from the pain stinging her scalp. “You have 9 minutes, do you truly wish to waste them talking?” she growled. “No Governor,” she pouted sweetly. “Very well,” Joan released her. Vera pressed her tongue into Joan’s clit as she gripped her strong alabaster thighs. “Fuck Vera...” Joan whispered through a breathy moan. She gently flicked her tongue across the sensitive little pearl, and eased two fingers inside her glistening entrance. Joan grabbed the back of Vera’s head and rolled her hips, grinding into her deputy’s mouth. “Oh god more…” she moaned. Vera pressed another finger into Joan as an idea struck her mind. “Governor, may I have your permission to try something...different?” she inquired as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out. Joan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Vera turned her fingers and trailed Joan’s wetness down to her ass. She eased three fingers back inside and gently circled Joan’s tight ass with her tiniest finger, waiting for Joan’s approval to enter. Joan bit her lip as her clit throbbed in admiration of how adventurous her sweet Vera was becoming. “Yes Vera, do it,” Joan whispered, intrigued. Vera smiled and slowly eased her small finger inside, enthralled by how tight Joan felt around her. Joan gasped at the new sensation. Vera returned to lapping at Joan’s clit as she pumped in and out. “Oh…fuck that’s good” Joan whimpered as her body quivered in pleasure. She raised her legs and rested her calves on her desk, squeezing Vera’s head with her thighs. Her long porcelain legs and black leather heels knocked her pencils and business cards off the desk. She rolled her hips more forcefully as Vera brought her closer to the edge. She bit her lip and dug her fingernails into Vera’s scalp as an intense release consumed her. “Vera, Christ, oh god!” she squealed in a way that Vera had never heard before. Vera eased her thrusts and slowly pulled away. Joan leaned back in her chair, panting as she came down from her earth shattering bliss. Vera kissed her sweetly and sat in her lap. “Did you enjoy that Governor?” she whispered. Joan stared at her in amazement, struggling to put words together. “I-that was-I’ve nev-you’re wonderful Vera,” she said quietly. The younger woman giggled sweetly as she watched the formidable woman trip over her words. “Cat got your tongue Governor?” she teased. Joan smiled and kissed her deeply. “Who knew my sweet little mouse was such a naughty little minx, hmm?” she purred. “Now, be a good girl and bend over my desk,” she commanded. 

Joan made her way to her cabinet and unlocked it. She pulled a thick silicone strap-on out of a drawer and began adjusting it to her curvy hips. Vera leaned over and rested her elbows on the desk, holding her chin in her hands as she watched the Russian woman slowly stroke the length, teasing her. Joan brought the length to Vera’s mouth, slowly tracing the outline of her lips. “Open your mouth,” she instructed. Vera took the cock into her mouth, sucking slowly as she gazed into Joan’s eyes. “Yes...what an obedient deputy you are…” she purred. She pulled the member out of Vera’s mouth and stepped around the deck, positioning herself behind her willing submissive. She ran her strong hands over the younger woman’s ass, massaging her with a forceful pressure. “Mmmm….” Vera murmured as Joan gently grazed her fingernails down her toned cheeks. She held the base of the cock in her hand, and trailed the tip of it up and down Vera’s wet slit. “Governor, why must you tease me like this?” Vera asked playfully. “I enjoy watching you squirm Vera…” Joan taunted, “you try so hard to seduce me, but your body gives you away,” she licked her bottom lip as she eased the cock slowly into Vera’s entrance, “and it’s painfully obvious how desperate you are for me to fuck you,” she purred. “Oh god!” Vera gasped. “Too much?” Joan asked softly. “Just...start slow. It’s huge…” Vera stammered. Joan leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “Of course baby,” she whispered. She slowly eased the length in and out, taking care to ensure her little mouse could handle it. She ran her fingers across Vera’s hip and between her thighs, gently caressing her clit. Vera moaned softly as Joan pressed gently into her sensitive little nub. “How does this feel?” Joan asked sweetly. “Oh…” Vera whispered, “amazing...you can go a little faster...if you want to,” she said shyly. Joan grinned mischievously and thrust a little faster. “Fuck you’re so hot, bent over my desk like this” she muttered. “I aim to please Governor” Vera said shakily, her body ablaze with pleasure as Joan filled her cunt. “I’m going to fuck you a little harder now  _ myshka _ ,” Joan warned as she thrust deeper and faster into Vera’s tight entrance. “Oh god,” Vera growled. Joan arched her eyebrow as the younger woman’s guttural moans took her by surprise. “Please…” Vera groaned. Joan grabbed her hair and raised Vera to a standing position, fucking her harder with every thrust. She wrapped her arm around Vera’s body and slipped her hand into the white corset, harshly grabbing Vera’s breast. “Yes...oh god keep going, just like that,” Vera groaned. “You’re close, aren’t you my little whore?” Joan rasped. “Yes, I’m so close...please...oh fuck don’t stop!” Vera begged as she teetered on the edge. “Come for me Vera” Joan purred as she sank her teeth into her neck. Vera gasped as her cunt tightened and released waves of pleasure, soaking Joan’s cock inside of her. She breathed hard as Joan slowly eased out and pushed the harness down her long legs. 

“Sit on my desk,” she growled. Confused, Vera obeyed and sat as her short legs dangled, unable to touch the floor. Joan roughly pushed her down so that Vera was lying on her back, and jerked her legs open. She dropped to her knees and buried her face between Vera’s thighs, ferociously licking every drop of her arousal. Vera bit her lip in pleasure, steadying herself on the desk with her forearms. Joan towered over Vera and crashed her lips into hers, forcing her tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and whispered in Vera’s ear, “can you taste how  _ fucking _ intoxicating you are?” she said softly. “You’re unreal Joan,” Vera whispered. Joan smiled and gently snapped Vera’s garter, causing Vera to flinch. “I can’t get over how hot you look in this...you’ve given me some dirty memories for the next time I’m all alone in here,” she teased. Vera turned to look at Joan’s computer, and noticed her cell phone sitting next to the keyboard. She grabbed it and passed it to Joan. “There’s no need to rely on your memory Governor…” she said softly. Joan grinned as she stepped back and opened the camera app. Vera tousled her hair so that it fell perfectly at her shoulders and put the tip of her finger in her mouth. “Jesus Vera…” Joan whispered as she took a photo. “When did you get so adventurous? Surely I haven’t corrupted you  _ that _ easily,” she teased. “Yes, you did. This is entirely your fault,” Vera giggled flirtatiously. “Bad girl…” Joan whispered as she kissed Vera softly. She pulled away and admired her ocean blue eyes. “Now go. Mr. Jackson will be starting his shift in 30 minutes time,” she said gently. Vera nodded and kissed her on the cheek before jumping down from the desk. She tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and put on her jacket. “Enjoy the rest of your shift” she blew Joan a kiss as she left. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the months that followed, Jodie gradually felt like her old self again. She was excelling in her classes, her weekly therapy sessions with Ms. Westfall were doing her a world of good, and writing fantasy stories served as a creative outlet for her. Lisa had left with her dance company to tour a show across America, and Jodie was spending most of her time at Joan’s house while her mother was away. Joan had even given her a key to the apartment so that she could use her beautiful study to get her work done. Jodie loved the warmly lit room, furnished with a dark wooden desk and reading lamp. She relished the smell of old books that Joan kept in a tall cherry wood bookshelf. The study became a sanctuary for her, and inspired her creative writing to flourish in the warm and beautiful environment. 

Joan sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She sipped her morning coffee, wearing a pair of reading glasses, black leggings, and a dark grey oversize sweater. Classical music played softly in the background as she enjoyed the quiet serenity. While she would have enjoyed eating breakfast with Jodie, the young scholar seemed intent on getting a head start on a poetry collection she was writing for one of her courses. 

Joan’s reading was interrupted as her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw that Jodie had texted her.  _ What is it with young people and texting when they’re just down the hall? _ She wondered as she rolled her eyes at the laziness. 

**Can you come to the study? I want your feedback on a sonnet.**

Joan stood up and finished the last of her coffee. She put the mug in the sink and was about to leave for her study when the phone buzzed again.

**Oh and can you bring a ruler?**

Joan smiled and shook her head in amusement. She grabbed her briefcase and took out a long wooden ruler before making her way to the study. She knocked softly and entered. 

“Hello Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie batted her eyelashes. Joan’s mouth opened in surprise as she gazed at her younger lover. Jodie was wearing a white blouse with a knot tied in the front, baring her midriff. She wore a tie around her neck, a red plaid skirt with knee high white socks, black kitten heels, and a bright red headband in her hair. “My my Ms. Spiteri...don’t you look like quite the naughty schoolgirl…” Joan purred. Jodie pouted and fluttered her eyelashes again. “I’m sorry I didn’t finish my homework Ms. Ferguson,” she drawled as she rested her ass on the desk, provoking the older woman to play along. Joan removed her glasses and rested the frame between her lips, “my dear, you mustn’t get so distracted in class,” she teased. “I’m sorry Ms. Ferguson, am I in trouble?” she looked down feigning remorse. Joan’s cunt tightened as her eyes rolled over Jodie’s body. She stepped towards Jodie, towering above her. She put her glasses back on and looked down at the girl in disapproval. “You’ve been a bad, bad girl Ms. Spiteri,” she whispered as she gently dragged her ruler down Jodie’s chest and torso. “Yes Mistress,” Jodie said shyly. Joan lifted Jodie’s chin and arrested her gaze. “Your irresponsible behaviour has left me no choice. I must punish you…” she purred as she gently pressed the ruler into Jodie’s white cotton panties. Jodie’s breath hitched as her clit throbbed with need. Joan untied the knot in Jodie’s shirt, exposing her supple breasts. Joan gently pushed her finger into Jodie’s mouth as the younger woman obediently sucked, admiring the raven-haired beauty’s dark eyes. Joan trailed her wet finger down Jodie’s throat to her breast, softly grazing her nipple which hardened at her touch. “Hold this for me, hmm?” Joan drawled and placed the ruler between Jodie’s teeth. Joan grasped her breasts in her strong hands, massaging them while teasing her nipples with her thumbs. “Such a bad girl...skipping class...not doing your homework...running around with all the boys at school…” Joan murmured. She pinched Jodie’s nipples hard and bit her lip as Jodie moaned in pleasure. Joan grabbed Jodie’s mound roughly as she bit her neck. “Slutty girl...you’re already so wet for me…” she purred. “Mmhmm” Jodie garbled as she struggled to keep the ruler between her teeth. Joan rubbed her slowly through her sodden knickers. “And here you are in my office dressed like this...you didn’t strike me as the type of pupil who was hot for teacher…” she whispered as she bit Jodie’s shoulder. Jodie moaned in desperation as Joan teased her. She removed the ruler from Jodie’s mouth and lightly tapped it against her cunt. “Oh Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie gasped. Joan grabbed her hips and turned her around, bending her over the desk. She lifted her skirt and pulled her knickers down to her knees. She trailed the ruler over Jodie’s ass for a while, warming her skin to the rough texture of wood. “How will you discipline me Ms. Ferguson?” Jodie’s lip quivered in excited anticipation. Joan pressed her hips into Jodie’s as she reached around her neck. She undid the knot in Jodie’s tie and whispered, “put your hands behind your back”. Jodie obeyed and felt herself getting wetter as she waited for Joan’s next move. Ms. Ferguson tied her wrists together and smacked her gently with the ruler. Jodie flinched as Joan spanked her over and over, leaving light pink rectangles all over her ass. “Naughty girl…” she purred as she hit Jodie’s ass and thighs. She pushed her thigh in between Jodie’s legs and ran her fingernails down her back. Jodie shuddered in response to the sensations. “Hmm...Ms. Spiteri I don’t believe you’ve learned your lesson just yet...stand up for me,” she commanded. 

Jodie stood up and faced Joan, who stared hungrily at the schoolgirl. Joan pressed her body into Jodie’s as she reached behind her back and released her wrists. She raised the tie to Jodie’s eyes and tied it behind her head, taking away her ability to see. “Now, widen your stance, and open your palms,” she commanded. Jodie obeyed and listened intently to figure out what Joan was doing. The older woman grabbed her hands and pulled them up so that they aligned with her shoulders. Joan approached the bookshelf and selected two thick encyclopedias. “Now Jodie, I am going to put a book in each of your hands. You will hold them steady for as long as I deem appropriate. If you drop one, I will punish you. Do you understand?” Joan growled. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” Jodie replied obediently. “Good girl…” Joan purred as she placed an encyclopedia in each of Jodie’s hands. Jodie stumbled at the weight of the books, causing Joan to smirk. The older woman dropped to her knees and pressed Jodie’s thighs into the desk. “Don’t drop them,” Joan teased before she plunged her tongue into Jodie’s wet slit. “Oh…” Jodie quivered as she tried to keep the books steady. Joan pressed her tongue into Jodie’s tight entrance, pushing as deeply as she could. Jodie’s arms tremored under the weight of the books as Joan licked her core. She drew letters and numbers into Jodie’s clit, smiling to herself as she waited for the books to drop. “Oh god...thank you Ms. Ferguson!” Jodie squealed as her cunt tightened. Joan sucked on her clit until she heard a deep thud from the encyclopedia hitting the floor. She stopped immediately and stood up, crossing her arms in disappointment. “Please mistress...I was so close...please?” Jodie pleaded desperately. “Bend over,” Joan demanded. Jodie sighed and bent herself over the desk. Joan grabbed the closest encyclopedia and held it in both of her hands. “Ms. Spiteri, tell me. What is four times three?” she taunted. “Twelve,” Jodie replied. “Very good,” Joan smirked as she proceeded to smack Jodie’s ass with the encyclopedia 12 times. Her ass burned and flushed dark pink at the impact. “Now, turn around and sit on the desk. You clearly need to review your poetry…” Joan taunted as she removed the makeshift blindfold from Jodie’s eyes. She retrieved a small book from the shelf and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She passed the open book to Jodie and pushed her knees open. “You will recite Shakespeare’s Sonnet 130 in its entirety. You may not come until you have finished the entire recitation. Is that understood?” Joan instructed. Jodie bit her lip and smiled shyly. “Yes Ms. Ferguson,” she asserted. “Good girl,” Joan grinned darkly as she traced Jodie’s entrance with her finger. Jodie sighed as she began. “My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun...Coral is far more red than her lips' red” she read shakily. Joan eased two fingers into Jodie and began thrusting slowly. “Don’t mumble my dear. Annunciate!” she commanded. Jodie held the book open with one hand and leaned back on her other to steady herself as Joan pumped her fingers in and out. “If snow be whiTE, why then her breasts are dUN, If hairs be WIres, black wires grow on her hEAD,” Jodie recited. Joan thrust harder and faster, “Louder!” she snapped. Jodie moaned as her cunt throbbed in pleasure, getting dangerously close to the edge. “I have seen roses damasked, red and white, But no such roses see I in her cheeks...oh god Ms. Ferguson!” she whimpered. “Keep reading Jodie,” Joan rasped. “And in some perfumes is there more delight, Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks,” she stammered. Joan pushed a third finger into Jodie, filling her completely. “I love to hear her speak, yet well I know, That music hath a far more pleasing sound...oh god Joan I’m going to come,” she trembled. “Not yet. Finish it,” Joan rasped, daring to press a fourth finger into Jodie’s tight hole. “I grant I never saw a goddess go, My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground,” Jodie’s legs started to shake as her attempts to stop herself from unravelling began to fail. Joan pressed her thumb into her clit and rubbed aggressively as she fucked Jodie harder and harder. “And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare, As anyshebeliedwithfalsecompare! Oh fuck...mmmm” Jodie recited quickly through heaving breaths, moaning as she came. Joan took off her glasses and rested them on her head. She crashed her lips into Jodie’s and mauled her breasts as her cunt throbbed in need. “Good girl,” she whispered. “Thank you for choosing such a beautiful poem for me Ms. Ferguson. It was so romantic....” Jodie twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes. Joan chuckled and shook her head. “Well Ms. Spiteri, it appears you have entirely missed the point of this sonnet. Clearly you haven’t been paying attention to my lectures. But I know a way you can earn some extra credit,” Joan purred.

She abruptly left the room and promptly returned with a strap-on. Jodie looked quizzically at Joan, as her legs were still twitching in the afterglow of her release. Joan put the toy on the desk and pulled Jodie’s skirt down. She grabbed the harness and knelt down, “step in here,” she instructed. Jodie obeyed, still unsure what Joan was planning to do. The older woman never let Jodie take control like this. Joan secured the harness and pushed the cup of pencils and loose papers off the desk. “Lie down” she whispered. Jodie laid down on the desk as Joan took off her knickers, pants, and sweater. She straddled Jodie’s hips and pressed a gentle kiss to Jodie’s neck. “Touch me,” she whispered. Jodie reached for Joan’s clit as she lowered herself onto the large dildo. “Oh fuck…” Joan gasped as the toy filled her wet cunt. She bit her lip as she admired the beautiful schoolgirl sprawled on her desk. Jodie gently stroked her clit and watched as Joan slowly ground her hips and took every inch of the thick length. “Ms. Ferguson...you’re beautiful,” Jodie whispered as she ran her finger along her bottom lip, tasting her mistress’ essence. Jodie raised her hips to push the cock into Joan’s cunt and reached for her breasts. She rubbed her nipples lightly as Joan rocked her hips faster. “Oh god…” she moaned. Jodie touched Joan’s cheek and looked at her with pleading doe eyes. “Ms. Ferguson...will you please let me fuck you?” she whispered gently. Joan paused and raised herself up off the dildo. “Get up,” she whispered. Jodie stood up and her breath caught as she watched Joan bend herself over the desk, her legs spread wide apart. “Hard and fast Ms. Spiteri,” she instructed. Jodie positioned herself behind her mistress and pushed the length inside, cupping Joan’s shapely ass in her small hands. “Mmm yes just like that,” Joan purred. Jodie thrust harder as she found her rhythm. Joan breathed heavily as her young lover fucked her as hard and as deeply as she could. Jodie wrapped her arm around Joan’s thigh and rubbed her clit as she pumped the thick length. “Fucking hell Jodie,” Joan gasped. “Ms. Ferguson, may I have your permission to make you come?” Jodie pouted. Joan thrust her hips back against Jodie’s body as the young girl fucked her. “Yes,” Joan gasped. “You...may,” she groaned as her cunt tightened around the soaking toy. Her thighs trembled and she raised up on her toes as she came undone. Jodie slowly eased the length out as Joan panted, her arms sprawled across the desk. She stood up and leaned against the edge of the desk, admiring her hot little schoolgirl. “You never cease to surprise me Jodie,” she purred. Jodie cast the strap-on away and tossed her arms around Joan’s neck, pulling her into a sweet kiss. “You’re hot as hell Ms. Ferguson,” she whispered. Jodie paused. “So...it really wasn’t a love poem?” she asked with an adorably confused look on her face. Joan burst out laughing, “no my darling, it’s a commentary about how ridiculous romantic poetry is!” she giggled. “Oh” Jodie blushed and giggled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning Jodie <3 Happiest of birthdays to you! I love you xo**

**Aw thanks Joan <3 I love you too. Are you still picking me up at 5?**

**Yes my darling. And I have a surprise for you...**

Joan smiled and finished tying the ribbon around the small gift box. She couldn’t wait to whisk Jodie away for a quiet weekend of sumptuous food, wine, and making love. She had booked a luxury hotel room in Portsea, and was determined to show Jodie how special she was. She hired a motorcycle for the weekend, as Jodie had recently become quite obsessed with  _ Sons of Anarchy _ and fantasized aloud about riding on the back of a Harley. It had been years since Joan had ridden one, but she picked up her rental a few days early to reacquaint herself with maneuvering a motorbike once again.

Joan spent the day anxiously waiting to pick Jodie up, pacing her apartment and making sure she hadn’t forgotten to pack anything. The Harley’s saddlebags were quite small, which meant Joan had to be very strict with her packing list. At 4:30, Joan pulled her long leather chaps out from a box underneath her bed. She ran her fingers down the buttery leather after putting them on, the soft texture and inviting smell felt like an old friend. She put on the matching leather jacket, and slid her gloves over her hands. She made her way outside and made sure the helmet she picked up for Jodie was securely fastened to the backrest. She put her own helmet on and put her keys in the ignition. She put a pair of sunglasses on before tearing out of the driveway, relishing the revving sounds of the engine and the tingling vibrations from the seat. 

Joan pulled up next to the sidewalk in front of the literature building and watched as her beautiful angel chatted with her professor. Jodie politely said goodbye and pulled out her phone as her eyes scanned the road. Joan smirked and removed her sunglasses and helmet, allowing her jet black hair to cascade over her shoulders. Jodie’s jaw dropped in excitement and she walked towards Joan with as much speed as her short legs would allow. “Joan! I can’t believe this, you can ride a motorcycle?!” she exclaimed happily. Joan chuckled as she put her sunglasses back on. “I haven’t for quite a few years now but yes, I can. Would you like to check my license Ms. Spiteri?” she teased as she stood up. Jodie giggled and took her backpack off as Joan unbuckled the saddlebag. “Well now I understand why you sent me the world’s shortest packing list,” she gave Joan a playful shove. After stuffing her backpack into the saddlebag and just barely clasping it shut, Joan placed the helmet on her head and secured the straps. “Can I kiss you?” the older woman whispered. Jodie quickly looked around to ensure nobody she knew was in sight, and nodded with a beaming smile. Joan pressed her lips to Jodie’s and gave her a soft kiss. She gently bit Jodie’s bottom lip before pulling away with a mischievous grin. “God you’re hot,” Jodie sighed as she ran her fingernails down the leather of Joan’s jacket. “Behave yourself….all in good time,” Joan purred. “Ready to go?” Jodie nodded enthusiastically as Joan straddled the bike. “Now, you have a backrest so you don’t need to hold onto me as we ride if you don’t want to. When we make turns, you’re naturally going to want to turn your body the other way because you’ll feel a little unsteady. But it’s important that you allow your body to move with mine and the bike itself so that we don’t fall,” Joan explained. “I understand,” Jodie replied as she wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist. “But I’d still like to hold onto you,” she whispered sweetly as she kissed Joan’s cheek. Joan smiled as she kicked the kickstand up and turned her key in the ignition. She pulled away from campus and her heart sang with warmth as Jodie rested her chin on her shoulder. When they hit the highway, Jodie could hardly contain her excitement. “This is amazing!” she shouted. “Who knew you were such a badass?!” Joan chuckled as she revelled in the wind through her hair and the comforting revs of the engine. 

After checking in, Joan and Jodie could hardly hold themselves back. Joan fumbled with the key card to unlock their room as Jodie ran her hands up and down the Governor’s body, refusing to let her lips fall away from Joan’s throat. Joan gasped as Jodie bit down on her neck, and finally managed to slide the key card successfully into the slot. The lovers stumbled back into the bedroom as the door fell open, letting their bags crash to the ground with a thud. Jodie leapt up into Joan’s arms, and the older woman caught her as her young lover’s short legs wrapped around her waist. Joan pushed Jodie into the wall and broke away from their kiss for just a moment as she lifted the young girl’s shirt over her head. Jodie made quick work of tearing her bra away, and Joan refocused her attention to her girl’s beautifully shaped breasts. She took her nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, losing herself in the subtle vanilla scent of Jodie’s olive skin. “Oh god Joan,” Jodie moaned as the Russian woman flicked her tongue at her hardening nipple. “Please don’t tease me for too long, I need you right fucking now,” she heaved through desperate breaths. Joan gently kissed the swell of her breast, and with impressive strength raised Jodie up against the wall so that her thighs rested on her shoulders. “Your wish is my command my darling,” she purred. Her head disappeared underneath Jodie’s skirt as she pulled her panties to the side and licked her forcefully from her glistening entrance up to her throbbing clit. “Fuck Joan...you’re...really strong,” Jodie whimpered as the Governor gently sucked her clit. She spread her arms over the wall for stability, finding nothing to grab onto. Joan’s cunt tightened as her tongue touched every inch of Jodie’s aching core. Jodie’s legs began to quiver as her body revelled in pleasure. “Joan you need to let me down...I can’t-oh god-I don’t think I can hold myself up,” she gasped. “Grab my hands Jodie, I promise I will not let you fall,” she replied as she laced her fingers through Jodie’s and pinned her wrists against the wall. She flicked her tongue at Jodie’s clit repeatedly, welcoming the way Jodie squeezed her head with her thighs as she drew closer to orgasm. “Mmm...oh fuck!” Jodie squealed as she came, rolling her hips to Joan’s mouth. Joan let go of Jodie’s hands and carefully slid her arm between the wall and Jodie’s back to hold her steady. Jodie hiked up her skirt and Joan turned and gently rested her down on the bed. The older woman straddled her young lover and gently ran her fingernails up and down Jodie’s torso as she admired the beautiful girl. She leaned down and kissed her passionately as Jodie cupped Joan’s mound with her small hand. Jodie pulled away and grabbed a fistful of the Russian woman’s jet-black hair, “clothes off. Now Mistress…” she whispered sweetly. 

Joan grinned and stood up, tearing off the leather and denim that concealed her delicious figure. Jodie watched in longing as Joan’s bra fell away, and pulled her lover by the wrist to lie down beside her. Jodie straddled her, gripping her hips with her thighs as she admired the older woman’s striking beauty. She circled figure eights into the dark curls of Joan’s mons as she bit down on soft porcelain flesh. “Oh god Jodie…” Joan arched her back and moaned as Jodie eased three fingers into her silky entrance. Jodie circled her erect nipple with her tongue as she thrust her fingers deep into her mistress. “I fucking love how wet you are for me Governor…” Jodie murmured as she bit down on the swell of Joan’s breast. Joan whimpered in pleasure as the sweet girl pressed her thumb into her clit. “Harder…” she whispered. Jodie grinned playfully and thrust faster and deeper as she adorned Joan’s body in soft pink bite marks, grazing her teeth along her chest and hips. She abruptly pulled out and lightly spanked Joan’s breast. “Turn around Ms. Ferguson,” she instructed sweetly. Joan bit her lip and smiled, obeying her young lover’s request. “On your knees,” Jodie continued. Joan lifted herself up and rested her elbows on the bed as she parted her thighs. Jodie darted her tongue into her mistress’ glistening cunt and rubbed her clit, hard. “Oh fuck,” Joan gasped as Jodie lapped at her. “Yes my darling...just like that…” she whispered as she gently rocked her hips back into Jodie’s mouth. Jodie pushed four fingers into her once more, filling her completely as she laid underneath Joan’s aching core and continued to satiate her desire to consume her lover’s essence. Joan felt the pressure building quickly as she sank her fingernails into the pillow and bit down to stifle her moans. “Oh god keep going, I’m so close Jodie,” she gasped. Jodie thrust hard and sucked on her throbbing clit as the Russian woman came undone. She pressed her face into the pillow, and Jodie grinned as she heard the muffled sound of Joan screaming in pleasure. She gave Joan’s hip a gentle push, and the older woman fell next to her, delirious and panting from the intensity of her undoing. 

The lovers laid side by side, staring at each other in wonder. “You’re remarkable, do you know that?” Joan whispered as their legs intertwined. Jodie smiled sweetly and caressed Joan’s cheek. “I love you Joan,” she whispered. “And I adore you my angel,” the older woman replied before she gently pressed her lips to Jodie’s. “I have something for you,” she said as she slowly got up out of bed. Jodie followed and wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist as she pulled a small gift box from the pocket of her leather jacket. She released her embrace as Joan turned around and placed the box in Jodie’s hands. “Happy birthday my darling,” she whispered. Jodie carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. “Joan...this is beautiful,” she whispered as she lifted a delicate silver necklace out of the box. The silver infinity pendant adorned with tiny blue gemstones rendered Jodie speechless. “Turn around,” Joan whispered and took the necklace from Jodie’s hand. Jodie turned to face the full length mirror on the wall and lifted her hair up as Joan lifted the dainty chain around her neck. She fastened the necklace and kissed Jodie’s shoulder as she admired how beautiful her girl looked. “Thank you Joan,” Jodie said softly as Joan wrapped her arms around her waist. They locked eyes in the mirror and stood together in blissful peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

The couple enjoyed a lovely weekend together eating, drinking, relaxing at the beach, and christening every inch of the hotel room with unfiltered passion. They drank champagne, took luxurious baths together, and fell asleep in each other’s arms for afternoon naps. Jodie had asked Joan several times throughout the weekend to reconsider starting a new life together somewhere else, and the more the young girl pressed, the more tempted Joan was. While she could happily fuck her Deputy until the end of time, her connection with Vera was losing it’s lustre. She was clearly the more practical choice for a partner, but Joan was growing tired of planning, scheming, and making most of her decisions based on pragmatics. Ivan had trained her well to approach her life with attention to how she could use her resources to achieve a higher purpose. He encouraged her to stay focused on the greater good, and have the courage to make difficult decisions in service  _ of _ that greater good. But Joan was more confused than ever: what  _ was _ her higher purpose? Why had she spent her life suffering for an alleged ‘greater good’ that never seemed to come? 

Joan was stewing over all of these questions when she received a text from Vera inviting her to drinks that evening. She gripped her phone anxiously as she tried to figure out what to do. After spending Jodie’s birthday together and connecting more deeply than ever before, she knew her time with Vera had an eventual expiration date. She sighed and agreed to meet Vera at a wine bar downtown that she knew her deputy enjoyed. 

Joan took a quick shower and selected a simple black romper for the evening. She brushed her long hair and applied a quick swipe of mascara to her lashes and a light touch of her dark red lipstick. She made her way downstairs as she ordered an Uber, and downed two shots of vodka before slipping on a pair of dark red leather pumps.

“Well, don’t you look gorgeous tonight!” Vera squealed and pulled Joan into a hug and gentle kiss. “As do you my dear,” Joan replied as her eyes ran over her little mouse’s lavender dress. The two sat at the bar, savouring the bottle of Pinot that Vera had ordered prior to Joan’s arrival. They talked about work, the shenanigans that the prisoners had been getting into lately, and Vera’s turbulent previous relationship with Fletch. Joan ordered a bottle of Shiraz when Vera left for the bathroom, and grinned mischievously as the younger woman rolled her eyes at the choice of wine. Shots of premium imported vodka made an appearance as the warmth of the liquor melted Joan’s anxious thoughts away, and the two were getting quite playful as the liquid courage flushed their cheeks. As they started slurring their words and tripping over their heels, Joan asked for the bill and invited Vera to spend the night. “I need the loo before we go babyyy,” Vera slurred. Joan giggled at the smaller woman. “I’ll meet you outside Vera, I need a cigarette,” Joan replied. Vera rolled her eyes at the Russian woman’s tendency to smoke when she was drinking and agreed to meet her outside the bar. Joan lit her cigarette and leaned against the wall as she ordered an Uber on her phone. Her lungs swelled as the smoke percolated through her body, bringing her the head rush that she seldom let herself enjoy.

Jodie trailed her fingers along the spines of old books in the fantasy section of her favourite used bookshop. She spent a good part of her evening reading descriptions on the back of paperbacks and on the inside of the worn jackets of hardcovers. After the shop owner advised her that he was closing for the night, she selected three titles; two for herself, and one for Joan. After she paid with one of Joan’s debit cards that her older lover had given her, she stepped out of the shop and inhaled the fresh air of the night. She was pleasantly surprised to see Joan across the street, smoking a cigarette. Jodie smiled and pulled the book she bought for Joan out of her bag, and was about to cross the street when a smaller woman stumbled out of the bar and fell into Joan’s arms. Joan dropped the cigarette and gently pushed the younger woman against the brick, kissing her neck and running her fingers through her brunette curls. Jodie’s smile faded as she watched Joan dip the smaller woman as if they were dancing. Joan kissed the mysterious woman with such sloppy passion that it was almost pornographic. Jodie’s stomach turned in knots as tears stung her eyes. She quickly stepped behind a large van parked on the street as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. After what felt like an eternity, the two women stumbled into a car as they giggled like young girls, unable to keep their hands off each other. Jodie watched as the car sped away into the night. 

Jodie aimlessly wandered the streets of Melbourne as she tried to make sense of what she had just seen. Her eyes burned and her throat hurt from the incessant sobbing that caused more than one stranger to ask if she was okay. Every time they did, she only cried harder. She eventually found herself in an unfamiliar part of town, staring apathetically at the dealers and sex workers who roamed the neighbourhood. She dropped her bag and sat down on a stoop, burying her face in her hands. She couldn’t understand. Joan was everything to her, and she  _ knew  _ that Joan felt the same way. She pulled her hood up and wrapped her arms around her knees, struck by another surge of tears that demanded to free themselves from her eyes. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” a soft voice asked. Jodie looked up and saw a tiny blonde woman standing over her. She awkwardly rubbed her nose on her sleeve and nodded. “I’m fine...sorry,” she stammered through heaving breaths. The pretty woman sat next to Jodie and offered her a tissue. Jodie smiled gratefully and dried her eyes. Her breathing eventually calmed as the kind stranger rubbed her back. “I’m Marie,” she said gently. “Jodie. Thanks for the tissue,” she smiled shyly. “What’s happened Jodie?” she asked. Jodie sighed loudly and shook her head. “It’s a long story, and I don’t really want to talk about it. If that’s alright,” she said politely. Marie nodded and pulled a small square of foil from her purse. She pulled out a lighter and eyed Jodie. “Do you mind?” she asked. Jodie shook her head and watched as Marie dragged her lighter underneath the foil, and inhaled the subtle smoke that swirled towards her bright pink lips. “You know, I’ve had my heart broken before too Jodie. It hurts like hell now, but it will get easier over time,” she whispered as she put her lighter away. “How did you…” Jodie wondered aloud. “Oh sweetheart, no one breaks down like that unless someone has just ripped their heart out and stomped on it. You must have really loved him,” she said softly as she wrapped her arm around Jodie’s shoulders. “Her,” was all the young girl could muster in response. The two sat for a little while as Jodie felt a crushing weight on her chest. Panic flooded through her body as the breathing techniques Bridget taught her to calm herself down failed. “Um, Marie? Do you have any more of um…” she stammered awkwardly. “I have cash, I can buy it from you,” she bit her lip nervously. Marie smiled softly and pulled the foil back out of her pocket. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart”. She held the small packet up to Jodie’s chin and watched as the young girl inhaled. The tension in Jodie’s muscles released and her head swam in a type of relaxation she hadn’t let herself feel in a long time. “Thank you,” she whispered. Marie tousled her hair affectionately and checked the time on her phone. “Listen Jodie, do you have a place to stay?” she inquired. Jodie nodded, “yeah, I should be getting home,” she mumbled. “Here,” Marie helped her to her feet and picked up her bag from the bookshop. “Let me get you a cab sweetheart,” she said as she waved down a car. “Thanks Marie...um, I don’t mean to be rude, but...why are you being so nice to me?” Jodie asked nervously. The cab pulled up to the curb and Marie passed the driver a handful of cash; far more than was necessary to get Jodie home. “Well, I see a bit of myself in you Jodie. And here,” Marie pressed a small business card into her palm. “If you ever need anything, give me a call. You’re a beautiful girl, and wonderful company,” Marie smiled. Jodie smiled back and pulled a book out of her bag. “Here, please take this. As a small gift. It’s a story about a guardian angel, and well…” Jodie trailed as she tried not to say anything stupid. “This is lovely Jodie, thank you,” she smiled and opened the door. Jodie slid into the back seat and waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jodie tore her room apart searching for the business card she had received from the kind woman the night before. She wasn’t quite sure what she was hinting at when she said that Jodie was ‘beautiful’ and ‘good company’, but Marie’s gear had made her feel so calm and relaxed that she hadn’t been tempted to scratch her arms once. After searching for half an hour, Jodie huffed and laid down in her bed as she realized she probably lost the card in the cab on her way home. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. A small wave of sadness came over her as Vicky’s name appeared on her screen. She sighed and kept scrolling until she found Chase’s name. 

**Hey Chase, it’s Jodes. Are the Conquerers holding?** She typed.

**Depends on what you want. You looking to go uptown or downtown?** He replied.

**Down. H if you’ve got it,** she replied.

**Idk Jodes, Kosta would kill me if she found out I sold that to you,** Chase said.

**I can pay top dollar and I haven’t seen Vicky in over a year. Do you have it or not?** Jodie huffed in frustration.

**Right. Yes we got it. A member of the club will meet you tonight. I’ll text you the address. I’m about to send you another number, text them how much you want and they’ll give you the price. I hope you know what you’re doing Jodes** , Chase replied.

**Thanks mate** **,** Jodie typed and tossed her phone to the side. 

An hour later, she negotiated her purchase with the anonymous member of the MC. She got dressed in black leggings and a grey hoodie, and waited outside for her Uber. She clutched Joan’s debit card nervously as she looked out the window, politely trying to dodge the friendly driver’s attempts at small talk. “Can you unroll the windows a little bit? I just need some air,” Jodie asked quietly as her palms began to sweat with nerves. She realized they were driving down the same seedy street she ended up on last night. In the distance, she recognized Marie, similarly bending over to help a young girl sitting on the ground. She couldn’t have been any older than seventeen. Jodie watched as Marie passed her a takeout container of food, and overheard the teenager introduce herself as Allie. Marie sat next to her and the pair sat chatting as Allie dug into her meal. Jodie’s breath caught as she put the pieces together, and was thankful she had lost Marie’s number after all. About ten minutes later, the driver parked in front of the bank. “Miss, do you want me to wait for you and take you home? A young girl like yourself really shouldn’t be wandering this neighbourhood alone,” the driver offered kindly. Jodie smiled, “thank you, but that’s alright. My boyfriend will be meeting me here soon,” she lied. “Right then. You have a great night,” the driver nodded and smiled. Jodie quickly stepped in and fed the card into the machine as she nervously looked around. She typed in Joan’s PIN number and prayed that she didn’t have a limit on how much money she could withdraw in one transaction. She sighed in relief as the withdrawal was approved, and the money began to dispense. She checked her phone and saw she had 30 minutes to get to the agreed upon meeting spot behind a local pub. She grabbed an envelope and stuffed the wad of cash into it, carefully placing it into her purse. She pulled a pair of scissors out and cut the card in half before starting the 15 minute walk to the meeting place.

Joan’s cell phone pinged just as she was getting into her car to drive home from work after her evening shift. She arched her eyebrow in confusion at the notification from one of her many banks, alerting her that a substantially large withdrawal had just taken place. She immediately called to ask which location this transaction had apparently happened at. She hung up without thanking the customer service representative, and immediately tracked Jodie’s location. She was only two blocks away from the bank.  _ Shit…  _ she thought to herself. She wracked her brain trying to remember if Jodie asked her about making any large purchases, but came up empty. She zoomed out from the map and was taken aback.  _ What was Jodie doing in a dangerous part of the city this late at night? _ She wondered. Her nostrils flared as she realized her sweet girl was planning to purchase illicit drugs, and a large amount at that. She put the phone in her holder on the dashboard and started the car. “Siri, call Jodie Spiteri!” she rasped anxiously. No answer.  _ Fuck!  _ She thought as she sped down the street. She called again, twice, and again received no answer. She called a fourth time and decided to leave a voicemail, “Jodie, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but please darling, call me back. I’m not mad at you, but I’m very worried. Please call me Jodie,” she begged.  _ Why would she do this? She’s been stable, and so happy lately... _ Joan’s heart skipped a beat and she hit the brakes as an intrusive thought took hold of her focus. She pulled off to the side of the road and stuck her hazard lights on as she furiously scrolled through her phone, tracking where Jodie had gone ever since they returned from their weekend away together. Her heart beat faster as she scrolled through from this morning, to later last night. She took a deep breath and opened her Uber app to cross-reference what time they’d been picked up from the bar. “No...fucking hell, no no NO!” she pounded the steering wheel as she saw Jodie had been across the street when she and Vera had left the wine bar in an embarrassingly drunken stupor. She called Jodie again and hit the gas pedal as she hoped and prayed she could prevent her sweet angel from making a huge mistake. 

Jodie pulled her hood up and nervously clutched her purse. The alleyway behind the pub was dark, and she wasn’t comfortable being alone in this part of town, especially after the Uber driver warned her about it. She clicked her phone to check the time and saw that she had several missed calls from Joan.  _ Good, let her be as angry as she wants. Fucking liar... _ she thought to herself as she tried to hold back her tears. She couldn’t bring herself to listen to the voicemails the older woman had left her. She gently scratched the inside of her arm as she willed the dealer to arrive. A moment later, she heard a motorcycle pull up to the curb and shut off. A tall woman with curly hair approached her. “Are you Jodie?” she asked quietly. Jodie sighed in relief, simultaneously thankful she had shown up slightly early, and thankful that she was a woman. “Yeah,” she smiled. “Rita Connors. Nice to meet you. You got the cash?” she asked as she looked down at the nervous girl. “Of course,” Jodie muttered and shyly passed her the envelope. Rita began counting the money as she made friendly conversation with her customer. “That’s a large order you made Jodie. Planning a party or something?” she mused. Jodie swallowed nervously. “Yeah, got some mates coming to town for the break. Wanted to stock up for awhile,” she lied. Jodie honestly wanted to stash enough heroin to keep her medicated until the image of Joan kissing another woman vanished from her mind. There was also a part of her that wanted to get back at Joan by draining most of the account she’d given Jodie access to. Rita slid the envelope into her jacket pocket and pulled her police identification badge out. “I’m sorry Jodie. You seem like a nice kid, but you’ve just attempted to purchase a traffickable amount of an illicit substance. Put your hands against the wall,” Rita instructed as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket. Jodie’s eyes widened and her breath became shallow as she tried to ward off a panic attack. “Please...I...please don’t…” she stammered as Rita gently guided her hands behind her back and cuffed them together. “Jodie you don’t have to say anything, but anything you  _ do _ say can be used as evidence. Do you understand?” Rita asked softly. “I-I...I’m sorry,” Jodie sobbed. Rita nodded kindly and gave Jodie a few minutes to catch her breath, calmly counting to 8 to help her centre her breathing. “Thanks...I guess,” Jodie whispered through her tears. Rita offered an empathetic smile, “you’re so young Jodie. I almost feel bad for you. I’m going to take you to the police station to have you booked. After that, you’ll be given a few minutes to call a lawyer, a parent, someone who can support you. You’ll be taken to Wentworth Correctional Centre tonight, where you’ll be held on remand until your charges are fully processed in court. Alright?” Rita explained. Jodie nodded sadly as a thought crossed her mind. “Um, Rita? Would you mind checking to see if the street is empty? My brother works at this pub, and I just really don’t want him to see me like this,” she pleaded. Rita smiled tersely and nodded, “yeah, sure,” she agreed and made her way to the end of the alleyway. Jodie thrust her backside against the side of the dumpster, desperately hoping her phone would fall out of her back pocket. Luckily it did, and she quietly kicked it underneath the dumpster. Rita returned from around the corner and waved Jodie forward. “All clear,” she said kindly. Jodie offered a small smile and allowed Rita to lead her to the police car parked around the corner. 

Joan watched in horror across the street as a tall woman helped Jodie into the back of a police cruiser. The officer got on her motorbike and followed closely behind the police car. “Shit!” she shouted as she pounded her fist against her stomach.  _ What to do, what to do... _ she muttered under her breath as she tapped her forehead. 

“I told you this girl would be your undoing Joan. Your weakness gets the better of you once again. Jianna. Jodie. You just don’t have the self-control, do you?” Ivan Ferguson taunted from the passenger’s seat. 

Joan’s nostrils flared as she let out a shriek loud enough to startle even herself. She draped her arms over the steering wheel and cried, hot tears stinging her eyes as she wallowed in her abject failure. She couldn’t protect Jianna, and she failed to protect Jodie. Prison would eat the darling girl alive. Joan worked day and night to fix the many problems within the prison, but she knew somewhere in her subconscious mind that her efforts were futile. The recidivism rate was high. Her colleagues had visibly aged in the few short years she had been there. Vera would have broken down completely by now had it not been for Joan’s mentorship. Wentworth chewed up and spat out everyone who passed through it’s gates. Whether prisoner or guard, they were all the property of Wentworth Correctional Centre, and Joan couldn’t bear what those oppressive walls would do to her sweet angel. She deserved better. Jodie shouldn’t be wearing teal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed these two together, I'm sorry <3 They have an interesting road ahead! Wentworth Correctional Centre will certainly be an interesting influence on their complicated love story.   
> In thinking about constructing this turbulent character relationship, and the type of fics I'm interested in writing, I've taken some inspiration from the Queen herself:
> 
> "I am much more interested in evoking those kind of responses in an audience than having them just want to like you, or charm you, or love you, or sleep with you. I'd rather it be a much fuller, more dangerous relationship," -Pamela Rabe
> 
> See you soon behind the gates <3


End file.
